H2O: Just Add Jealousy
by kbunny10
Summary: Emma and her family have finally returned home after a year of traveling. How will Bella take meeting this mermaid she never knew about? How will Emma take being somewhat replaced? How will Rikki and Cleo survive the small feud their best friends are now having? Find out in H2O: Just Add Jealousy. Oneshot! Rated T because I always rate it that.


Hi, I'm kbunny10 also known as Kim. I'm usually on here posting something about Teen Titans or Harry Potter, but I took a break from that to write a short oneshot about the show H2O: Just Add Water. See I've always wondered about what would happen if Bella and Emma ever met. I assumed the two wouldn't really like each other at first. Emma feeling replaced and Bella feeling like a replacement, but I always figured Bella would dislike Emma more because I've been in her situation where an old friend of my friends comes back and I've never even met them, and I feel super replaced. In the end I've always ended up becoming friends with whoever the person is, so I figured Emma and Bella could do the same. Yeah that's pretty much it. Also has anyone noticed that the antagonists for seasons 2 and 3 were red heads? Charlotte and Sophie? I think that's an unfair representation but whatevs, I'm not the writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own H2O…well I own some water bottles but I mean I don't own the Australian TV show.

* * *

We begin our story with two of our favorite mermaids; Cleo Sertori and Rikki Chadwick were walking along the beach of their peaceful Australian town. Their friend Bella would be meeting up with them later, but right now she was on a date with Will, and so the two were wandering aimlessly through the town. They were relaxed for once, just a month ago they had saved the world from destruction, and it felt nice.

"Cleo! Rikki!" They turned around to the sound of their names, expecting to see Bella, but instead they were greeted by another blonde.

"Emma!" They both shouted, practically tackling the girl to the ground. "You're back?" Cleo asked excitedly.

"Mmm-hm, mom and dad got tired of traveling and decided we could come home a little early. We stopped by your house first so that Elliot could hang out with Kim for a little while, Kim seemed happy, and your dad and…step mom, said you and Rikki would be on the beach." Emma smiled. "So what'd miss while I was gone?"

"So much Em, "Rikki started.

Just as Cleo and Rikki began to explain to Emma what she had missed while she was away, the heard someone clear their throat from behind them The three girls turned to see Bella, standing there with her arms crossed looking a little annoyed but mostly confused.

"Girls, who's this?" Bella asked.

"Oh Bella, this is Emma, you know mine and Rikki's friend? There are pictures of her on the wall in my room." Cleo responded.

"Nice to meet you um…" Emma started.

"It's Bella." Bella said glaring at Emma.

Cleo and Rikki looked at each other uneasily. This obviously wasn't going as well as they thought it would.

Emma awkwardly cleared her throat and made a side glance at Rikki, noticing her new necklace and how Cleo and Bella had matching ones. "You guys aren't wearing the lockets anymore?" Emma asked, sounding a little hurt.

Before Cleo or Rikki could answer Bella smirked. "Like our friendship necklaces Emma?"

Cleo elbowed Rikki, then motioned towards Emma and Bella as if to tell her to do something before this got any worse.

"Hey girls, how about we all go for a swim." Rikki suggested. A quick swim to Mako and some time to talk might get these two to actually get along.

"What? No! Are you insane?" Emma yelled.

"We can't go swimming with _her_ here." Bella shouted at the same time.

"Why not?" Cleo asked thoroughly confused.

"Because we're mermaids." Bella and Emma whispered harshly at Cleo at the same time. Then they looked at each other shocked.

Cleo nodded "Yes all four of us our mermaids, now that we're past that can we please swim to Mako already?"

Emma and Bella glared at each other before they each begrudgingly said "Fine."

* * *

Upon reaching the moon pool the four girls got out of the water and sat in the cave. Hopefully some time here would cause Emma and Bella to become good friends, but you never know. They were two completely different girls.

"So…when did you become a mermaid?" Emma asked.

"In a sea cave in Ireland when I was nine." Bella smirked. "And you?"

"Three years ago in the moon pool with Cleo and Rikki." Emma said smirking back.

Bella frowned. "And you've known Cleo and Rikki for how long?"

"Cleo since we were really young and I met Rikki just a little bit before the three of us became mermaids." Emma responded. "What's your power?"

"I can manipulate the shape of the water into any shape I want; I pretty much turn it into jelly. You?" Bella asked. Secretly she hoped Emma's power was the same as hers so she could show how much better she was.

Emma sighed in relief. "I can freeze the water, man your jelly power is a relief, I was afraid we were going to have another Charlotte on our hands."

"Who's Charlotte?" Bella asked. Half glaring at Emma, half looking at Cleo and Rikki for an answer.

"Charlotte is Lewis' psycho ex-girlfriend; she's the granddaughter of one of the three original mermaids from this island. Emma's locket is one of the lockets they used to own. Cleo's, which is currently in a jewelry box in her room, belonged to Charlotte's grandmother. Charlotte went psycho and the three of us made her lose her powers. The end." Rikki said really fast.

"So is that what you three do when you get tired of other mermaids? You make them lose their powers? Oh and now that Emma's back you don't need me to replace her anymore do you? I'll just leave then." Bella yelled out of nowhere.

Before she could leave someone grabbed her wrist. She smirked, hoping she would turn around to see Cleo or Rikki, instead it was Emma. "Bella, we need to talk." Emma said simply. "Rikki, Cleo, head back to town. We'll catch up with you later; hopefully we can have a sleepover."

Rikki and Cleo looked concerned but did as Emma told them and left.

Bella glared at Emma as she seated herself back on the floor of the cave and motioned for Bella to take a seat next to her. As much as she didn't want to, she probably had to, for the sake of keeping her friends.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bella asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well for starters, you thinking that you were just a replacement for me." Emma said looking at her. "I've known Cleo and Rikki for a while and the thing is, they're not like that. If they're friends with you, then they're friends with you for you. You're not just some Emma replacement for them."

Bella didn't say anything and continued to stare at the floor.

"Why do you hate me?" Emma asked, trying to make eye contact with the girl.

"Because, Cleo and Rikki are my mermaid friends, they're the only people I can really talk to about my secret, besides Lewis, Zane, and my boyfriend Will. They're the only ones who really understand what I'm going through. And suddenly you show up out of nowhere, someone I don't even know that is supposedly best friends with them. It's like you're coming to take them away. You know they didn't even tell me you were a mermaid."

Emma patted Bella on the back. "I think I understand how you feel, I've been traveling with my family for a year, I haven't had anyone to talk to about being a mermaid. I sent letters to Cleo and Rikki but when you're so far away from home you mostly just want to talk about how your friends are not any secrets you're hiding together. They probably didn't tell you about me being a mermaid because it's not their secret to tell, its mine. Bella look, I know we got off to a rough start, but I really just want to be friends with you. You're just as much a part of this group as I am, and we mermaids have to stick together."

Bella nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"So let's try again. Hi, my name is Emma Gilbert and it's nice to meet you Bella-"

"Hartley, the name's Bella Hartley, and it's nice to meet you Emma Gilbert." The two girls smiled and shook hands.

"Now c'mon, Cleo and Rikki are probably worried, we should go catch up to them."

Bella smiled and nodded and the two jumped into the moon pool and swam out of Mako Island.

* * *

A few weeks later the four girls were hanging out at Cleo's house, it was a full moon that night so the four of them would have to barricade themselves in. Luckily Kim was at a sleep over and Cleo's dad and Sam were going camping for the night.

The four of them had been getting along famously. Emma and Bella were especially inseparable recently, trying to get to know more about each other. With Emma back, her boyfriend Ash was hanging around the group again. Will got confused when he found out that another person knew about the secret and there was another mermaid, but after some explaining he was cool with it.

"So Emma, I have a surprise for you." Bella said, holding out a box wrapped in wrapping paper with a bow on it.

Emma smiled. "And I have one for you too." She said excitedly holding out a box about the same size.

The two girls switched boxes and opened them. In Emma's box was a necklace similar to the one's Cleo, Rikki, and Bella were wearing, and in Bella's box was a locket similar to the one's the girls used to wear.

Cleo saw the presents the girls had given each other and smiled. "Now all have both sets of necklaces!"

Emma and Bella hugged each other and then put the necklaces in their bags.

Rikki smirked at the two girls, she was glad that now all four of them could get along nicely. "Alright girls, let's pop in a movie and get this party started!" The other girls nodded and cheered and began their night of fun.

* * *

The End, nawwwww they're getting along. Friends forever! I seriously just wanted an extra episode like this, I'm sorry but I can't accept Cleo and Rikki never seeing Emma again and Bella never meeting Emma. Anyways please R&R.


End file.
